HEREDITAS EVERTO CAPITALE
by demonic blood shed666
Summary: Inherited Demon Possessions. Thanks to a curse early in the Malfoy bloodline demons' have become a hereditary trate to the males of the family. Under the constant pressure of having to try and find a way to kill Dumbledore Draco is.... full summary inside


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, IF I DID DRACO WOULD HAVE HELPED HARRY OUT IN THE SEVENTH BOOK AND THEY WOULD HAVE ELOPED IN THE SIXTH.

WARNINGS: WIERDNESS, EVENTUALLY SLASH OF HARRY/DRACO AND HARRY/DRAGON, BLOOD, DEATH AND TORTURE

SUMMARY: Inherited Demon Possessions. Thanks to a curse caused in the very begginning of the Malfoy bloodline demons' have been a common hereditary trate amungst the males in the Malfoy family. Under the constant pressure of being killed and his family being killed Draco is sending himself onto a path of self destruction as he tries to find ways to kill Dumbledore. Can Harry help before it's too late and Draco's demon along with a new comrade destroys Hogwarts inhabitants all the while trying to resist the demon's constant seduction? Read and find out while please leaving a review at the end!

ENJOY

Chapter 1

"No, NO, NO, NO, NO!"

Draco slammed his palms into the harsh wall of the Room of Requirement, his hands bloodied thanks to the constant abuse of slamming and pinching and accidental stabbing and cursing and oh how the list goes on! Oh Merlin how this was going so utterly horribly wrong!

Breathing heavily the teen glanced out of the corner of his eyes at the fricken cabinet that was partly the reason he was in this fucking dilemma! He thought it was going to be easy! Oh yes, just a few little kinks to fix up, a little mending spells, a few jinxes, a few little pokes and jabs of putting things where they were supposed to go so the stupid thing would work! It was supposed to be fucking easy!! And just damn it!

Wasn't Borgin supposed to tell him exactly what it was he was supposed to be doing to fix the bloody thing?! He said he would but he hasn't done it yet and the year is already half over and he fucking demanded the old bugger to lead Draco on how to fix it but he. Hasn't. Done. It. YET!!

On the verge of hyperventilating the Malfoy heir rammed his forehead into the cold and hard concrete, laughing at the sharp pain as the continuous impacts jolted and thundered within his skull, making his blood roar louder than it already was.

"Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT ALL TO FUCKING HELL!!"

But noooo…the fricken thing was looking the exact same as it was before he even tried to fix it! a bloody normal looking box that was called a bloody cabinet where objects of random things were placed inside and it was the same as any other bloody cabinet he had ever seen and it wasn't bloody supposed to look like that!!

With a roar of frustration, stress and rage Draco flung himself off the wall, pressing his bruised and bleeding hands to the wall and bounding back with so much force he nearly toppled over, which only made his frustration worse. The blonde grasped at his head, his nails digging into his scalp as he doubled over, eyes clenched tightly closed trying to ignore the pain and fear running its course through him. The cabinet was supposed to look regular on the outside but the inside was meant to be empty. Empty of objects that random people decided to randomly throw their random stuff into. Empty of the bloody wooden shelves that supported those bloody random objects! It was meant to look as if it wasn't finished being completely made yet so one could just lean into it, press themselves up against the cold and somewhat supporting but at the same time somewhat terrifying back board and then…Disappear! Travel through a fricken little warp hole thing where darkness surrounded you, blackness blanketing the entire world while swallowing you whole and introducing you to your worst nightmares.

That included nothing more than complete and utter solitude. Nobody around, nobody to shout to, talk to, touch…play…nothing.

And then! Then one would find themselves tumbling out of another cabinet that was meant to be empty on the inside and looking as if it weren't completed and once you opened the door and walked out of the cramped space one would find themselves in Borgin and Burke's little shop in Knockturn Alley!

But no. It didn't do all that it was supposed to. Instead it did the exact opposite which included doing absolutely nothing! And fucking hell, here he was thinking that his little threat to Borgin over the summer about sending in Greyback to deal with him would make the old bastard cooperate but apparently it wasn't going to go his way! Ha! He was Draco fucking Malfoy! He was supposed to get what he wanted when he wanted! He was supposed to have his followers do as he says and he was meant to have a loving mother and loving if not psychotic father that was apparently hereditary.

HE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE BEING THREATENED BY THE FUCKING DARK LORD! HE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE BEING FORCED INTO MENDING THE VANISHING CABINET THEREBY CREATING A LINK SO THE OTHER DEATH EATERS COULD COME AND HELP HIM OUT! HE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE GATHERING POISONS AND EVADING POTTER AND HIS FRICKEN LITTLE CRONIES! He wasn't meant to find something that would kill Dumbledore…and in his mistakes kill or seriously maim other students.

Tears of frustration and fear and tiredness welled up in his eyes and threatened to fall. Damn it he wasn't an adult…he wasn't a Death Eater…he wasn't a killer no matter how hard he tried to convince himself otherwise. He didn't want to do this…

A silver tear slipped down his cheek as the Dark Lord's words echoed in his skull.

"_Your father has made a foolish mistake little Dragon. Make up for his mistake young one, you must destroy Albus Dumbledore before this year is out…if you don't do it fast enough or don't do it at all you and your family shall suffer."_

He didn't want to do this…but if he didn't he feared to think just what might happen to his mother. Of what He Who Must Not Be Named tortured her…let all of the others destroy her…curse her, maim her…or worse letting Greyback in and having his merry way with her and just of fucking hell! He couldn't let that happen to her, and let alone he was terrified of what the old man would do to him, of what he had planned for him. Of what he had planned for his father when he got out of Azkaban.

Of what he would do to his little sister…the baby girl who has yet to be taken out of his mother's womb. He had a very strong idea of how it was she got pregnant seeing as how when she went to visit his father in prison a few months ago and a few weeks after the reunion she was pregnant. Damn, they must have been desperate to do it in a jail cell but what would the snake do to her?

Just what exactly was he going to do if Draco failed to complete his mission?

A muffled sob tore through his sore throat, the sound scratchy and hoarse from his earlier screaming and lack of use. Why? Why was he going through all of this? What was the purpose?

Tears started to fall faster as he clutched his head tighter, a few strands of hair being ripped out of his scalp as his nails drew blood, the whimpers growing louder and louder as they only caused more and more pain to his stressing heart. Oh how he wanted to run for help, scream and holler at Dumbledore for protection services for him and his family while informing him of the plot. Or go to Snape but he wasn't a real member of the Order of the Phoenix, he was a spy for the Dark Lord and all he would do was tell He Who Must Not Be Named that he couldn't do it and then make his mother and unborn sibling suffer. And Potter…talking to Potter was simply out of the picture.

He couldn't do any of that though because no one could help him…no one would even _want _to help him in the first place. He didn't mean to curse Bell, and he didn't mean to poison Weasley…he doesn't want to kill Dumbledore damn it! The blonde gave a stuttered cry as he fell to his knees, his back hunched as he screamed.

He couldn't do it! He couldn't complete the mission and therefore everyone he loved was going to die! They were all going to die and it would be all his fault! Shoulders shaking he shivered at the sudden voice within his head.

/Why don't you just use me and your pet? Let me out and the two of us could handle everything/

Eyes tearing over even more Draco's voice hollowed out, his inner beast beckoning him on, urging him to release him…use Caliga and his inner Dragon to deal with the mess. Caliga was…he wasn't sure exactly what she was but he had found her hiding within Moaning Myrtil's bathroom, the creature scowling and snarling as he talked to the ghost until it got a liking for him. And if she wanted to she could kill.

/Just let me out little one, I'll take care of everything/

Draco shook his head, his eyes squinting open on accident to only land on the Vanishing Cabinet that was glaring at him, thundering at him, gazing down at him as if he was nothing more than a spineless insect. A roar of agony and fear ripped through Draco's chest, his eyes bulging from the sudden assault to his heart as he thrashed down onto his side.

Yes Dragon could finish Dumbledore off without a sweat but he didn't want to let him out…for another reason other than killing.

Loud cackles abruptly erupted within Draco's throat, bubbling up from his burning stomach up into his aching lungs and out of his tearing throat. His toppled over position gave him a perfect view of the mirror pressed up against another drawer and thanks to the still working glass his reflection was bounded right back at him which only made his laughter sound even harder than normal.

His usually slicked back white blonde hair was dulled into an almost grey color as tresses stuck up at every which angle. His grey eyes were dead, sparkling only with humorous insanity as the whites were horribly blood shot, vessels popped almost completely so the whites of his left eyes was entirely red causing the tears to be mixed in with tasty blood, the other silver tears. His skin was incredibly pale, grey in certain areas as his cheeks were sunken in. His eyes had grown impossibly wide, the orbs bordering on such a wide capacity it was beyond human, large and deep black shadows underneath the orbs displaying his entirely lack of sleep.

Though that wasn't his fault. The nightmares wouldn't stop and for some reason Dragon was able to take over his body whenever he succumbed to the dream land.

He looked frail beneath the black cloak, his form shivering and shaking uncontrollably as his teeth clacked together repeatedly. He couldn't do it. He couldn't do it. He couldn't do it. He couldn't do it. He couldn't show Caliga to the world, they would hurt the poor thing in ways she could never imagine as they tried to figure out what she was and what she could with stand. He couldn't let Dragon out, couldn't show the world the hereditary disease that was passed down to all the males in the Malfoy line.

Face caked in blood and tears, teeth ripping into the sensitive skin of his bottom lip Draco tried to think about Myrtil instead of his mother, of what the ghost would say to him in his current position, of how he should get immediate help. But he couldn't he couldn't he couldn't he couldn't HE COULDN'T DAMN IT ALL!!

DAMN YOU DUMBLEDORE! IT'S ALL OF YOUR FUCKING FAULT THIS WAS HAPPENING! ALL OF YOUR FAULT! All of your fault old man…

Loud and sudden noises brought the blonde's attention away from the mirror and to the door of the Room of Requirement, loud and distressed as Crabbe and Goyle warned him of the approaching person or persons. Who was coming huh? Perhaps it was Snape? The Potion's Master had seem very interested in what he was doing lately after all. Perhaps Dumbledore himself, perhaps the senile old Headmaster had realized his plans. Or maybe even Potter and Draco shivered as Dragon purred at the thought of the dark brunette. The Chosen One as everyone had dubbed him lately has had an annoyingly large fascination with Draco lately and his bloody spying was incredibly grating. He knew that he was constantly following him he just didn't know where the bastard was when he was doing it!!

The clutter of noise stopped as his guards left, most likely with the threat of people and he twisted back, arching his spine forward and bending his neck backwards, exposing his belly and throat to the mirror as he twisted in a rather frightening way, his eyes still impossibly wide, a distorted grin settling his face, tears freely falling in a rivulet of blood and salt water.

There it was. That fucking little cabinet that was partly all of his problems.

/Fine, fine you won't let me out now…but later you shall Draco. You're human after all and unlike me you do need to fall asleep eventually…/

Who knows? Maybe these fricken second minds were the reason that the Dark Lord even wanted the Malfoys' on his side so much. After all they were all freaking freaks!! And when we let out our inner demons per say nothing can fucking stop us!

But with the way things were going the old guy just wanted them dead.

Laughing silently Draco's thoughts returned to the brunette. Harry Fucking Potter. The Boy Who Lived. The Chosen One. The Savior of the Wizarding World. Whatever title he was being called these days the boy was constantly invading his personal bubble, physically and mentally.

The child was one of the reasons he was so reluctant to let Dragon out to play. Unfortunately Dragon has developed a liking for the teen, his curiosity forming into a downright crush and even more unfortunately the bastard was not only gay but wanted to be a freaking subordinate mate.

Like fucking hell! Even if they did get together Draco would end up suffering unconditionally thanks to all of their shitty stuff!

Damn it…what is he supposed to do?

CHAPTER ONE COMPLETED. I'M NOT SO SURE ABOUT THIS ONE BUT THERE WILL BE MORE EXPLANATIONS GOING ON IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. IF YOU ALL WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER ANYWAY. BUT AS YOU CAN SEE DRACO IS GOING THROUGH A PARTICULARLY DIFFICULT TIME IN HIS SIXTH YEAR AT HOGWARTS AND IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO FIND OUT MORE ABOUT THIS DISEASE COURSING THROUGH HIM YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO REVIEW.

P.S. IF ANYONE HAS ANOTHER NAME FOR DRAGON PLEASE LET ME KNOW AND I'LL CHANGE IT, I JUST COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE. AND CALIGA MEANS DARKNESS, GLOOM AND MIST IN LATIN.

TILL NEXT TIME

JA NE!


End file.
